Not quite on
by espioc
Summary: sequal to Off, mostly Bruce trying to help Dick to get over everything thats happenend: Bruce cant figure out why Black canary's sessions arent helping very much, but when he does his thoughts turn upside down Warning:self hurt
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi amigo whoever happens to be reading this, this is the long awaited sequel to Off, for those who have not read Off, read it first, or everything that happens here will be completely confusing and unclear to you

For those who have read Off, this sequel is centered mostly on Dick trying to get over the incident with Bruce's help. I know I said it would be about Wally and Dick but I changed my mind

Lets get started

Warnings: mild slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It has been three months since the Joker incident, Robin had started to gain recollection of what had actually happened, with every memory he had begun to feel more and more disgusting about himself, and was having an extremely difficult time talking about it with Black Canary

Currently, Wally has his arms wrapped around the smaller boys waist as they laid his head on the older boys chest

Robin stirred for a moment, then mumbled something

"I'm sorry"

He said shifting a little, Wally looked down at him

"for what?"

"I'm being a bad boyfriend"

"what would make you say that?"

"I'm being such a problem, I mean, really, who else needs their boyfriend to come over everyday and stop him from crying"

"um, everyone with a boyfriend, whenever they're feeling bad"

Dick scrunched up a little

"thanks for putting up with me"

Wally sighed, and placed a hand on the small boys thin hip

Despite Bruce's strict eating schedule and rules, the boy still managed to stay at an unhealthy weight, he'd gained weight, of course, 10 pounds actually, so he was getting better.

"stop it"

Said Wally

"stop what?"

Asked Dick, concerned that he had done something wrong.

"stop putting yourself down like that"

Said Wally, sitting up a little, Dick shifted to look at him

"I really hate it when you do that"

Dick averted his eyes from Wally's green orbs.

"I'm sorry"

He whispered in a teary voice. Lately Dick had been very susceptible to crying, and getting extremely depressed at the smallest things. A silent tear ran down his face at the stern, almost angry face, Wally was giving him. Wally's face softened as he wiped away the tear running down Dicks pale cheek.

"oh Dick, I'm sorry, it's just, it hurts me to see you hurting yourself like that"

Dick lowered his head

"ugh, I'm acting so stupid, I shouldn't be upset over something so small. Ugh, I'm so _weak_"

"Dick, you've seen a lot in four short years, I'm surprised you lasted this long in the hero business without breaking down, once. You're not weak…you're human"

"yeah, yeah, yeah, human, a _weak_ human. Wally after my four years in the hero business I _shouldn't _be breaking down after all I've seen"

Wally sighed.

"you believe what you'd like, but I know that the human mind, can only take so much"

He laid down again

He hated to admit it to Dick, but he was getting a little annoyed at how much the boy insisted upon hurting himself. He couldn't figure why Dick would think about himself in this way, and it was a little frustrating. Never the less he didn't want to hurt the boy any more by telling him these thoughts, so he kept his mouth shut and helped when Dick needed him

Dick sighed, he knew what Wally was feeling and was getting annoyed with himself. Many thoughts about him being worthless and weak flooded his mind.

The two had started to drift to sleep after a few minutes

After another few minutes Dick slipped out of bed, without Wally noticing, and made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, then slipped his finger into a tiny broken off area of the mirror. He removed the glass from its frame, carefully, and leaned it against the wall.

It had taken him a wile to set this up, but in his mind it was worth all the trouble. Hidden under the glass of the mirror was a thin razor, tapped to the bottom of the frame, right behind the glass.

It was the only one he had and it took a lot of slight of hand a tricking to get it. To hide it, though, was harder, he had to rig the mirror and keep the blade hidden until the mirror was ready during Bruce and Alfred's weekly searches.

He had taken more caution wile cutting himself, so that no one would find out. He had towels and canceller ready to clean up blood and cover the wounds.

He sat on the toilet and gave his already scared arms three more semi-deep cuts, after cleaning up his arm, the floor and covering his wounds, he flushed the toilet and went back to his room.

Wally was gone, and Bruce sat on his bed.

"we need to talk"

hoped you like this beginning R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my fan fiction fallowing friends! I apologize for the not recent updates on this story. I've taken notice of the recent followers and comments, and decided to continue this fanfic , but it probably wont be very good because I hardly remember what I last wrote, alright enjoy!

Dick walked into school, outraged. It seems as though Bruce had banned him from everything! He cant be on the team, or see Wally as often as he'd like. So what if the treatment wasn't going as well as Bruce wanted, these things take time! 'I don't care if you have a busy schedule!' though Dick. 'you think I don't! don't give me attitude for my problems!' he slammed his locker shut, and headed to class.  
He couldn't concentrate. His pills gave him head aches, his grades were plummeting, everything was going astray, he doesn't know how to fix it. The conversation with Bruce came back to his head, and haunted him through the school day.

"We need to talk." he started. Dick put his hands on his hips.  
"well, then start talking, I'm not stopping you."  
"Black Canary says you've stopped talking to her."  
"well, she does a lot of talking."  
"you need to do the talking. Alfred picked up your new antidepressant pills from the pharmacy." he threw them to Dick.  
"actually remember to take them this time."  
"it's not a matter of remembering, I just didn't want to."  
"don't you want to get better?"  
"you make it sound like there's something wrong with me." Bruce stood up.  
"there is something wrong. You shouldn't be feeling like this."  
"I'm an angst teenager what do you expect?"  
"Dick."  
"Look I know how to deal with my problems, without all this." Bruce grabbed his wrist and held it up to him.  
"you call this dealing with your problems!?" Dick ripped his arms away.  
"is that all?" he asked. Bruce stood up strait  
"yes." he left a moment later.

Dick was pulled back to the classroom by the bell. he didn't want to be there. It was boring and stressful, and annoying. 'so why not leave' he thought, before heading to his next class.  
He skipped the rest of school and walked around for a wile. Her had nowhere to go for a few hours. When school was about to end he headed back so Alfred could pick him up.  
He went home and strait to his room. I knock came at his door about an hour later. Bruce entered.  
"I though you were at work." said Dick without looking up at him.  
"I was, until I heard you skipped class." Dick cringed. He was in for it now.  
"why would you do that?" said Bruce.  
"you're grades are already bad, you've just made things harder on yourself."  
"I skipped once, what's the big deal?"  
"the big deal is that I though you were better than this, Dick."  
"well apparently not."  
"you cant do this."  
"why not? So it doesn't ruin my reputation?"  
"Dick."  
"or better yet, your reputation! You cant have the adopted son of the great Bruce Wayne skip class, or get bad grades, or be depressed! It'll just give you a bad reputation."  
"it's not like that! I'm trying to do what's best for you."  
"you know what's best for me! For everyone to just leave me alone!" Dick backed Bruce out of the room and slammed the door in his face.  
Bruce sighed. This was going to be a long process.

There you go! It'll probably be a wile until the next update, sorry it's so short, this was a spur of the moment chapter.  
Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
